


Paint it black (Translation)

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force Choking, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Powerplay, Sexual violance but both love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Relationship was not the right word for what they had. No matter how much they fought against each other in front of the crew, they talked little behind closed doors. There was no room for unnecessary chattering between them. There was only sex; Hard, cold, clear traces leaving sex. And yet, what he had with Ren was, strangely, the only thing in his entire life that resembled a relationship, at least in the faintest sense.





	Paint it black (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paint it black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459725) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



> The copyrights of Star Wars belong to George Lucas and Disney, the rights of the song to The Rolling Stones (I guess), I own nothing but the idea to the story and I don't earn any money with writing it.

Paint it black

I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door, I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

(Ciara, Paint it black)

 

In the cold light of the refresher, the bruises looked unreal, almost as painted, and yet General Armitage Hux felt each one of them as he stepped out of the shower cubicle. Some of them were still fresh and sporting a furious red. The older ones colored his pale skin in almost all colors of the rainbow, from a yellow-orange to a deep blue that was so dark it looked nearly black. The large mirror embedded in the opposite metal wall left little to his imagination, but he did not care. Thanks to the uniform, which hid everything but his face, no one would see the wounds. In the meeting on the bridge, which was the first thing on his schedule today, it would probably cost him all his strength to keep his face neutral with each movement of his battered body, yet he welcomed the pain. It grounded him, trained his vigilance, sharpened his mind.

After all, this time he did not seem to have a concussion. The dull throbbing behind his eyes was more a result of the lack of oxygen as Ren had choked him with the Force until it had led to a downpour of stars behind Hux's closed eyelids. Hux enjoyed it almost as much as Ren did when he refused to let him breathe. It was a game on the edge of the abyss, but so far the dark-haired knight had always withdrawn in time, consciously taking care not to cross the line. Although there were no choking marks, his throat did not hurt any less than if Ren had used his hands. But he never did, not once had Ren dared to raise a hand against him, but always used the Force to demonstrate his dominance over Hux. But even though the swallowing was uncomfortable, the general would not go to see a medidroid. He kept this measure for the really serious injuries, because even though the droids did not ask questions, the treatments were still noted in his file and Hux could not afford to attract unnecessary attention. Through the mistakes of other members of the First Order, he had learned that a negative assessment could cost the career and Hux had not come this far to be brought down by something as profane as his relationship with Kylo Ren.

Though relationship was not the right word for what they had. No matter how much they fought against each other in front of the crew, they talked little behind closed doors. There was no room for unnecessary chattering between them. There was only sex; Hard, cold, clear traces leaving sex. And yet, what he had with Ren was, strangely, the only thing in his entire life that resembled a relationship, at least in the faintest sense. His position in the First Order was responsible for the fact that Hux had not let anyone in his bed for years. As the highest ranking officer on this Star Destroyer, he could not afford a weakness and the little bootlickers who served under him were far below his dignity - even for pure sex. 

Power had always been the only thing that had attracted him, so it was not surprising that his instructor at the Academy had been the first to whom Hux had surrendered, and Ren, after the Supreme Leader, was the only one left prior the general. A liaison with Snoke was unthinkable, even if he had not been just a hologram on the Finalizer, but Ren was not only palpable, but even seemed to need compensation for the high stress level just like himself. Therefore, it was not surprising that their constant arguments had eventually gone beyond the verbal point. They were antagonists. Two parts of a magnet, repelling but at the same time, being attracted to each other.

Hux still knew how good Kylo Ren's harsh unbridled power had felt previously and today. When he lost his temper, Ren was like an animal, unscrupulous and selfish, completely reduced to his instincts. But that was okay for Hux. He did not want anything more, did not need it. In the sterile environment of the Finalizer, the law of the fittest was in charge, meaning that feelings were a weakness one could not afford here. Hux was completely satisfied with being fucked by Ren in the mattress whenever he had a chance, or against the wall or on the desk or whatever else was available. Falling asleep cuddling was something for rebels not for members of the First Order. Mostly they did not even undress for the act. That was not necessary either. For his part, it was enough to push the pants and underwear right down to his knees and keep the heavy greatcoat out of the way, the rest could stay in place. For Ren it was even less, just an opening of his pants. The gloves he never put down and for their first fuck Ren had even kept the helmet on.

There was no denying that their meetings followed a certain method. The physical act was usually preceded by a verbal incident on the command level, which heated both men so much that a great foreplay was not necessary. As soon as they were in the seclusion of a storeroom, an interrogation unit, or, at best, Hux's quarters, they were already crashing against each other, and almost immediately after satisfying their needs, they parted ways again. Although the roles were clearly distributed during sex, it was nevertheless important to Hux that he never gave in to their arguments, neither in public nor in private. No, Hux was venom and bile, teeth and fingernails, and it pleased him to know that Ren wore at least as many proofs of passion under his black robe as he did.

Yesterday's meeting had presented no exception to the previous ones. Hux did not even know what it was that had sparked their dispute - it had something to do with a trivial matter of a reconnaissance mission - but he could still remember Ren's rage-torn teeth as they faced each other like two rabid dogs. In silent agreement, they had then chosen the way to ammunition depot. Without a word and with sufficient distance from each other; only their boots had echoed on the cold durasteel of the hallway. But as soon as they had locked the door of the gun storage behind them, there had been no stopping. Within seconds, skin had struck skin, warm breath streaked skin, and hard flesh buried inside its willing counterpart.

The rest blurred in a fog of desire and passion and Hux could see the results in the mirror today. Without wasting another thought on the bruises, he changed into a dark undershirt before slipping into the rest of his uniform and coat. General Hux put a lot of emphasis on his well-groomed, impeccable appearance. Shaved and hairstyle fixed with enough pomade to make sure each hair was still in place at the end of the day's cycle, he felt ready for a new day at the top of the chain.

XXXXXX

Although he would never admit it, Hux was irritated without end when Kylo Ren showed up at the meeting. It was a tactical arrangement of the top officers to take a rebel outpost, the Knight of Ren had no business there, so Hux tried to ignore him as best as he could. But it was not easy to evaluate satellite imagery and debate the amount of troops needed for the mission, when he felt Ren's eyes all the time, and it did not get any better because his sore bottom still reminded him of how they crashed against each other yesterday. It was not often that Hux was grateful to do most of his work standing up, but the mere thought of sitting down made his muscles tense painfully. Presumably, Ren felt it too, once again using the Force to rummage around in Hux's head, like in a pile of worn laundry, which Hux perceived as an uncomfortable pressure in his skull, but his eyes did not give away if it satisfied him knowing that he had made sure that Hux had to think of him involuntarily with each movement.

It almost seemed like salvation when the meeting was over and he was able to retreat to speak via holo connection with the engineers about the completion of the Starkiller Base. The new First Order weapon had been build from Hux's planning for the most part, and although he was not always on the planet personally to oversee its construction, he made sure of a daily report on how the work was progressing. If everything went according to plan, Starkiller would become a milestone in weapon technology. Moreover, it would be the end of the rebellion and make Hux immortal with this success. He would be the destroyer, the ruler over life and death. Everyone up to the limits of the Outer Rim would know his name. As part of his position, he would be almost as powerful as Snoke or Kylo Ren without being endowed with special abilities.

The thought of this glorious future gave him a sense of elation that continued even as he stood in front of the desk in his quarters at the end of the given day's cycle, checking calculations of the shield strength and firepower of his project on his datapad. He was so absorbed in his work that the beeping of the communication panel on his quarter-door made him flinch. It surprised him to find Ren in the corridor, but he still let him in. A meeting without warning was more than unusual for the Master of the Knights of Ren.

"I'm going on a mission tomorrow," Kylo Ren said bluntly. "The Supreme Leader has an assignment for me."

"And?" General Hux raised his eyebrows in question. Ren was not accountable to him for his whereabouts, and even if that had been the case, a holo or a communicator message would have been quite sufficient as a notification.

"It may be that my mission is getting tedious." Ren's eyes, big and dark, pierced the cold, blue ones of his counterpart. "So I will not be available for physical contact for a while."

Ah, that`s what it was all about. Ren hoped for a sort of farewell fuck, but Hux's ass did not agree with this idea at the moment. "Do not worry, I think my hand will be a worthy representative during your absence," Hux teased the other man with mock-tainted lips.

Tensing, Ren cocked his head as he stepped forward. "I do not think it's the same when your hand touches you like this." Slowly, he reached his arm forward and let his gloved fingertips gently trace the line of Hux's jaw.

A shudder traveled over Hux's body at the touch, yet he forced himself to stand straight while he crossed his hands behind his body and answered as coolly as possible: "You overestimate yourself."

"Am I doing this?" Ren calmly replied before his thumb stroked Hux's lower lip.

Only with difficulty Hux suppressed a moan, at the thought of wanting to feel the leather of the gloves on his bare hips. The idea alone made his member already hard as it pressed against his underwear. Still, he would not give in, that demanded his respect for himself. "And whether," he said through clenched teeth.

"What a pity," Ren said as his gaze wandered over Hux's body and caught the unmistakable bump in his crotch. The casual clothes Hux preferred in his private quarters hid far less than the many layers of his uniform. "I will definitely miss you."

Even before Hux could bring this inappropriate remark to absurdity with a taunting response, Ren had already closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to the general's. He buried one hand in Hux's hair while the other lay on his back, as if he was afraid the other man would push him away if he did not press him firmly against himself. But Hux did not do anything like that, instead he stood there frozen, stock-still with shock and unable to do anything else than perceive the presence of the other man with all his senses. The smooth leather of the glove on his scalp, the pressure of his fingers in his cross, the swelling in his crotch, which spoke of Ren being just as aroused as himself and his mouth, wet and soft and totally wrong as it was pressed on his own as if to bite, eat and drink him at the same time. Then suddenly Ren let go of him, retreating like an escape, trembling all over his body and with eyes so big that they seemed to take on his whole face. He said nothing, just kept looking at him, as he stumbled blindly backward and hit the panel, so the door slid open. Only then did he turn and sweep away, like a black, oversized bird, only the rumbling of his boots was audible until the door closed automatically.

Hux was still stock-still, unable to think clearly. The other man's scent enveloped him like a cloud of leather and ash and Ren himself. What the hell was that? If there had been one thing in the last months they had never done in tacit agreement, then it was kissing. It was a red line, absolutely forbidden terrain and now Ren had simply crossed over. It was a little consolation to know that the other man was as shocked by his actions as he was by himself. Apparently his body had surrendered to the urge without notifying his mind in advance. Great. Hux's knees suddenly felt unsteady, so he gave in to the urge to sit in the chair at his desk and afterwards wished he had not, when his aching backside began to protest immediately. If Ren's intention had been to leave a lasting impression, indeed a mark on him, he had clearly achieved his goal. Because Hux was sure, even if the sensation of Kylo Ren's cock in his butt would be no more than a hollow echo and the bruises had faded someday, no time in the world would wash away the feeling of Ren's lips on his.


End file.
